La última navidad de Lily
by Lessa Dragonlady
Summary: Conmovida por su nueva maternidad, Hermione se pregunta qué debió sentir Lily Potter al saber que su hijo corría el peor de los peligros, y si supo que su sacrificio garantizó la supervivencia de Harry. El destino pone en sus manos un giratipo y decide ir a averiguarlo por su propia cuenta. Un encuentro entre futuro y pasado. Dos mujeres que pudieron ser amigas. Oneshot.


_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **P** ara AnahíPG.

 **La última navidad de Lily**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

Cargar a tu hijo recién nacido te cambia la vida. Hermione seguía meciéndose al ritmo de una balada que apareció en su cabeza cuando su bebé lloró por primera vez en el mundo. Entre sus brazos, abrigado en una cobija turquesa que Cameron Granger tejió, dormía el regalo más bello y perfecto que Harry pudo darle: Terry Potter–Granger.

Años atrás Hermione pensó que ser madre no sería una meta especialmente satisfactoria. Para ella corregir al mundo y mejorar las leyes eran el verdadero objetivo de su vida. Luego pasó lo que, al parecer, el mundo esperaba, y se casó con Harry. Su matrimonio funcionó tan admirable como era su amistad, pero mejor porque ahora también tenían sexo y vivían juntos. Cada uno se dedicó a su carrera. Viajaron cuando pudieron. Se pelearon y reconciliaron con frecuencia. En general, opinaba Hermione, eran una pareja sólida y amorosa. No podía pedir más.

Hasta que olvidó la poción anticonceptiva.

A los treinta y cuatro años no está mal embarazarse, ¿verdad? De cualquier manera, aunque hubiera tenido dudas, sólo ver la emoción en su marido la convenció de que llegó en el momento adecuado.

Harry era un excelente esposo. Le daba su espacio, era paciente, obsesivo de mantener a punto el hogar, y lo mejor: la apoyaba en cada proyecto controversial y peligroso que se le antojara enfrentar en el Ministerio. Tenía la costumbre de esperarla en las noches leyendo alguna revista de Quidditch en la cama, medio desnudo, y decirle de broma _¿quieres un poco de mi amor o tu amante cumplió todas tus fantasías el día de hoy?_ Por supuesto, el famoso amante era el trabajo de Hermione.

Con esa estabilidad emocional y sin problemas financieros, habría sido absurdo no cumplirle a Harry su deseo más profundo. Así que se prepararon para la llegada del famoso heredero Potter. Nueve meses bajo la aprensiva atención de su marido. Por fortuna todo volvió a la normalidad… o por lo menos la aprensión de Harry se redirigió hacia el bebé.

Hermione se meció por la habitación de Terry, absorta en la belleza de las mejillas redonditas de su hijo y su respirar profundo. Alrededor de ella había una cantidad absurda de juguetes, algunos aún envueltos, globos de felicitación y flores. Regalos que le enviaron mientras estaba en San Mungo. En el centro estaba la cuna que Harry insistió en construir por su cuenta, la cual tenía obvios hechizos para mantenerse de pie. No de los mejores momentos de su esposo. Y sobre la cajonera de la ropita estaban los portarretratos de la familia completa. Richard y Cameron Granger, los abuelos maternos. Teddy Lupin, el padrino. Harry y ella el día de su boda. James y Lily Potter, los abuelos paternos.

Era esa última fotografía la que no dejaba que Hermione fuera enteramente feliz.

Alguna vez estuvo segura de que nada podría superar el amor que sentía por Harry. Con Terry en sus brazos, aceptaba su error. Amar un hijo era una especie única de magia. Algo incomparable e irrepetible.

Durante el embarazo Hermione se frustró por la paranoia de Harry, quien se dedicó a doblar la seguridad de la casa y a encontrar escudos especiales para cuando naciera el bebé. Fuera de los miedos normales que cualquier padre primerizo sufre, Harry cargaba con su legendaria reputación, su conocidísima riqueza en Gringotts, los enemigos políticos que tanto su esposa como él han coleccionado y las esporádicas amenazas que llegaban al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Por lo que convirtió la casa en un bunker impenetrable y monitoreado 24/7.

Tal vez Hermione, poniéndolo en perspectiva, siempre fue temeraria con su vida. No le importó, incontables ocasiones, plantarse frente a funcionarios corruptos y peligrosos para dejar en claro su postura política y moral. No lo hacía porque su esposo tuviera fama de invencible, súper poderoso y demás tonterías que la gente había inventado. Lo hacía porque era lo correcto, y moriría feliz de defender sus ideales.

Ahora se arrepentía. Con Terry durmiendo en su pecho, se arrepentía.

Sólo esa paranoia que Harry mostró durante nueve meses, que garantizaba la seguridad del bebé, mantenía a Hermione tranquila, porque no podía imaginar un mundo donde algo malo le sucediera a su hijo.

Por esa razón le trastornaba la fotografía de James y Lily Potter.

Hasta ese momento Hermione no había pensado mucho acerca de ellos. Claro, tenía la sensibilidad suficiente para compartir ese duelo eterno con su marido, pero no era un asunto trascendental para ella. Si llegó a desear, en algún momento, que no hubieran muerto fue por Harry, no porque ellos como individuos fueran algo necesario. Lo curioso era que Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en su fallecida suegra desde el nacimiento de Terry.

¿Qué debió sentir Lily al saber que el peor de los magos oscuros estaba tras su hijo?

Los últimos meses de su vida debieron ser un infierno. La noche que Voldemort llegó a su casa, la consumación de su miedo más pavoroso. Sin duda por eso sacrificó su vida para darle una oportunidad a Harry de sobrevivir. Es algo que Hermione no dudaría en hacer por su propio hijo. ¿Habrá muerto Lily sabiendo que su sacrificio funcionó?

—¿Está dormido? —susurró Harry, entrando con suavidad a la recámara.

Hermione lo miró desconcertada. Tanto pensaba en los Potter que no escuchó a su esposo llegar.

—Sí, ¿quieres cargarlo?

Harry sonrió como si la pregunta fuera absurda. Se quitó el abrigo húmedo por la nieve y recibió a Terry en sus brazos. El intercambio, aún torpe por su novedad entre los padres primerizos, los hizo reír amorosos.

—¿Crees que con esa cobija sea suficiente? —murmuró sin despegar la vista del bebé— Afuera la calle está congelada. Me da miedo que Terry se enferme.

Hermione estiró los brazos, sorprendida de que no haber notado antes su cansancio —La habitación tiene la temperatura controlada por cuatro encantamientos, amor. Terry está bien.

Pareció dudarlo, pero cambió el tema —Tus papás tenían _dieciséis_ cajas de arreglos navideños. Cuando Cameron dijo que quería compartirnos un par de adornos, pensé que era en serio "un par", no la mitad de su casa. No creo que tengamos que comprar ni una esfera hasta que Terry se gradúe de Hogwarts.

La castaña se sentó en la mecedora, disfrutando la vista de su esposo e hijo —Mamá es insufrible en navidad, ya lo sabes.

—Tu papá estaba aliviado de sacar todo eso de su casa. Estoy seguro que me miró con lástima mientras subía todo al carro.

—¿No usaste magia?

—No pude. Tenían de visita _de nuevo_ a la vecina que no para de verme el trasero. No se me despegó hasta que arranqué. Tuve suerte de haber llevado el carro, para empezar.

—Es divertido lo popular que eres entre las mujeres de la tercera edad.

—"Divertido" dice mi esposa —bufó agitando con suavidad a Terry en sus brazos.

—Pues supongo que este año sí decoraremos la casa para navidad. Mamá estará feliz.

—Si antes no lo hicimos fue porque estabas negada al tema. Sabes que yo encantado de darle a la casa el ambiente navideño.

—¿No comprendes, tras cargar dieciséis cajas, que me traumaron con eso de niña? Por lo menos ahora podré usar magia para reparar las lucecitas del árbol, en vez de buscar el foquito fundido entre mil.

—Estoy pensando en comprar una vajilla temática. Vi una que tiene nochebuenas pintadas a mano en las orillas, con todo y salsera y jarra.

Hermione giró los ojos —¿Para qué me lo comentas? Igual la comprarás. Como lo hiciste con las otras de Halloween, San Valentín, las estaciones del año y la de Quidditch…

—Esa me la regalaron…

—No me engañas.

Harry se sonrojó. Tenía una obsesión por adquirir cualquier tontería para la cocina y el comedor que se le cruzara.

—Bueno, la compraré mañana. ¿Te parece si hacemos una reunión para estrenarla? Tengo ganas de hornear.

Le sonrió —Me encantaría.

Siguieron conversando hasta que Terry despertó llorando. Harry le cambió el pañal, aprovechando para susurrarle un sinfín de cursilerías. Hermione volvió a mirar el portarretratos de James y Lily Potter, sintiéndose intranquila.

—Harry… quiero preguntarte algo. Es delicado.

Su esposo dejó de entretener al bebé y la miró expectante —¿Qué sucede, amor?

Ella lo miró sin saber las palabras adecuadas —¿Crees que tu madre murió sabiendo que logró asegurarse de que sobrevivieras?

El moreno quedó impresionado. Jamás esperó una pregunta así. Por instinto miró el portarretrato de sus padres, sobre la cajonera, y frunció los labios.

—La verdad no lo sé. ¿Por qué?

Hermione intentó verse relajada —Es algo que me estruja el corazón ahora que tenemos a Terry.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabremos —masculló, triste.

—No quise hacerte sentir mal —dijo avergonzada—. Por favor no te desanimes.

Harry sonrió antes de acercarse para besarla con tranquilidad —Está bien. No te arrepientas jamás de decirme lo que está pasando en esa brillante cabeza tuya, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella suspiró —¿Cuándo te volviste tan bueno, Potter?

Se encogió de hombros —Después de tantos años a tu lado, algo se me tenía que pegar, ¿no crees?

Hermione estiró los brazos para recibir a Terry. Su esposo se hincó para dárselo, y de nuevo se quedaron a medio intercambio, felices de estar juntos.

. . .

De nuevo la fiesta que montó Harry fue un éxito. Los invitados eran una colorida mezcla de amigos cercanos, celebridades mágicas, representantes del Ministerio, profesores de Hogwarts, locatarios de los principales mercados y compañeros de trabajo. Las luces navideñas parpadeaban en lo alto del salón, aunque la luz principal provenía del árbol dorado que Harry creó con su varita. Había cuatro mesas que mantenían el banquete caliente y las fuentes de alcohol y ponche frías. El piso brillaba como hielo congelado (la única contribución de Hermione a la decoración) y te permitía deslizarte sobre él y chocabas los talones dos veces consecutivas.

Cameron Granger, ya conocida entre la comunidad mágica, conversaba muy alegre con otras damas de su edad, con Terry bien abrazado en su pecho.

—A estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada a la fama que mi hija y Harry sostienen en su mundo, pero el revuelo que ha causado mi nieto me tiene impactada.

—Salió en todas las portadas de revistas y periódicos —respondió una bruja de sombrero emplumado y collares de perlas—. Será difícil para sus padres darle una infancia normal con tanta atención mediática.

—Es una lindura —opinó otra, de túnica violeta y maquillaje amarillo, como un ave exótica—. Sacó los ojos de su madre, y claramente esa nariz es del señor Potter.

—Dinos, Cameron, ¿crees que Terry tenga algún hermanito o hermanita pronto?

La rubia miró divertida a su hija, del otro lado del salón, bebiendo una copa de vino —Es un milagro que Hermione haya decidido tener uno, así que lo veo poco probable. Pero… —miró ahora a su yerno, riendo junto al Ministro de Magia y la estrella de Quidditch del momento— si alguien puede hacer milagros con mi hija, es Harry. Quizá Terry tenga suerte en un par de años.

Richard Granger, abrumado por la cantidad de personas y chispas mágicas, caminó directo hacia su hija. En cuanto estuvo a dos pasos de ella, la burbuja de silencio que invocó lo hizo suspirar de alivio.

—Cómo me gustaría poder hacer eso. Tu madre y Harry son iguales cuando hacen una "pequeña" reunión. Me parece que hay más de cien personas en tu casa.

Hermione sonrió, alargando la copa de vino que se dio el lujo de beber esa noche —Todos creen que compramos esta casa por la biblioteca, pero fue porque Harry se enamoró del salón de fiestas. Usa cualquier pretexto para usarlo. Le encanta tener a gente invitada.

—¿A ti no? ¿Eres igual de amargada que tu padre?

—Oh, tú no eres amargado —besó su mejilla, feliz de contar con él aún después de tantos años—. Claro que me gustan las fiestas… sólo no tanto como a Harry. Él es el hombre de la casa, definitivo.

—Hacen buena mezcla ustedes dos…

—¡Abuelo! —llamó Teddy Lupin, abrazándolo de improviso— Qué bueno que te veo.

—¿Cuándo regresaste de tu viaje, muchacho? ¿Y por qué no me has llamado? —se quejó Richard, comenzando a caminar hacia donde su nieto lo jalaba— ¿Y por qué traes el cabello azul? Es una fiesta formal, hijo.

—Regresé ayer en la noche. Te traje un regalo. Ven, te quiero presentar a Victorie.

—No respondiste lo del cabello…

— _Abuelo_ , no seas cascarrabias…

Hermione los vio alejarse, contenta de que el pequeño Lupin hubiera adoptado tan apasionadamente a los Granger como su familia.

Revisó el estado general del salón y sus invitados. La celebración iba viento en popa, lo que significaba que no terminaría hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Decidió que era momento de acostar a Terry, pero un joven la detuvo antes de poderse encaminar hacia su hijo.

—Directora Granger, buenas noches —saludó, nervioso. Traía la túnica de Auror y se veía agotado—. Lamento muchísimo importunarla en esta ocasión tan especial.

Hermione intentó recordar quién era ese joven —¿Sucede algo? ¿Es una emergencia?

No sería raro que su trabajo interrumpiera sus efímeras vacaciones. La licencia de maternidad que se dio era menos de la mitad de lo que pudo pedir, y así estaba consciente de que tal vez no lograría cumplirla completa. Como Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica su vida era una eterna emergencia.

Alcanzó a distinguir a Harry, metros lejos de ella, quedarse callado en medio de la efusiva conversación del pequeño grupo de gente con el que estaba. La miró expectante.

—No… bueno —contestó el joven Auror—, no me dieron detalles. Mi jefa, Auror Bones, me encomendó entregarle esto. Dijo que aquí era el lugar más seguro para guardarlo en lo que los Inefables crean una mejor opción —le entregó algo envuelto en una servilleta cualquiera—. Se lo decomisamos esta noche a un mago. Es sumamente ilegal y peligroso. Bones le manda a decir que por favor no se alarme, ella tiene la situación bajo control y mañana temprano la pondrá al corriente de todo.

Hermione recibió la servilleta, incrédula. ¿Sumamente ilegal _y peligroso_? ¡Y se lo enviaba su casa, con Terry ahí! Por Merlín, Susan a veces era…

—Gracias —masculló guardando la servilleta en el bolsillo de su abrigo—. Una pregunta, ¿cómo entraste a mi casa?

El chico pareció bullir de vergüenza. Sacó un sobre plateado para mostrárselo —Auror Bones me entregó su invitación con el pase autorizado para los escudos de su casa.

Tan fácil.

Matará a Susan mañana.

—Muy bien. Puedes retirarte o ya que estás aquí aprovecha para cenar algo y disfrutar la noche —sonrió afable, sabiendo que los Aurores en entrenamiento tenían pocas oportunidades para relajarse.

—Sería un honor —dijo apurado, viendo con desesperación la barra de comida.

Hermione lo dejó ser. Le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se relajara y se marchó por su hijo. Cameron quiso acompañarla a acostar a Terry, así que ambas subieron a las habitaciones.

—¿Es cierto que se han negado a que le tomen fotos a mi nieto? —preguntó Cameron, prendiendo la lamparita en forma de globo terráqueo. El cuarto se iluminó con las figuras de países multicolores.

—No queremos cámaras cerca del niño —dijo cambiando a Terry en un mameluco para dormir—. Cualquier foto podría filtrarse y llegar a la prensa.

La rubia se sentó en la mecedora —Pues tengo noticias para ti: en mi celular hay como diez mil fotos de Terry.

Hermione comenzó a reír —Oh, mamá. Eso es… —giró los ojos— Dile eso a Harry mañana. Estará encantado. Sólo cuida mucho tu celular, por favor.

—Sabes que sí, querida. Me moriría si le pasa algo malo a mi nieto.

La joven madre frenó sus movimientos, pensando de nuevo en Lily Potter.

—¿Pasa algo? —indagó Cameron al notar el temblor en su hija.

—Nada, miedos normales.

—No vivas con esa angustia. Harry se ha desvivido por dejar el casa segura. Yo los ayudaré a cuidar a Terry cuando tú regreses a trabajar. Todo estará bien.

Sonrió —Lo sé. Gracias, mamá.

Cameron se encogió de hombros —Nada me hace más feliz que ver a mi nieto crecer.

Lástima que Lily Potter no tuvo la misma suerte.

—Perdón —dijo la castaña, entre lágrimas—, necesito ir al baño. Por favor toma a Terry.

Una vez sola, Hermione lloró desesperada. Quizá eran las malditas hormonas que aún hacían estragos en su cuerpo tras el embarazo, pero no podía parar el llanto. Se daba cuenta de la fortuna incalculable que tenía en su vida, y tuvo terror de perderlo todo. La idea de que Lily no hubiera podido disfrutar de lo mismo la quebraba. No era justo.

Cuando por fin pudo calmarse buscó en sus bolsillos algún pañuelo. Quedó paralizada al sentir la servilleta que Susan le envió con el Auror. Distinguió que era un objeto pequeño, metálico y con palpitante magia.

—¿Qué rayos, Sue? —murmuró abriendo la servilleta.

Un giratiempo.

Lo revisó obsesionada. Esas maquinitas capaces de jugar con el tiempo eran una de las tantas pasiones de Hermione. Creó varias leyes para su control y uso en los últimos años, decidida a evitar desastres en múltiples universos paralelos. Incluso convenció a Kingsley de abrir un Departamento en la sección de Misterios para su investigación.

—¿Quién te creó? ¿Cómo existes sin activar nuestras alarmas? —siseó girándolo en su mano, leyendo las runas y conjeturando el tipo de arena que tenía.

Era poderoso. Un giratiempo para brincar _años_. Se requería de mucha magia para activarlo y una voluntad de acero para no flaquear a medio brinco. Obviamente era casero.

—Muero por hablar con tu inventor —sonrió, concluyendo que mañana mismo regresaría al trabajo.

Tranquila y con la cabeza concentrada en asuntos más vigentes, regresó con su madre y Terry al cuarto. Como siempre, Cameron hizo gala de su discreción y no la apabulló con preguntas sobre su actitud, aunque le recordó que podía hablar con ella de lo que quisiera.

Estuvieron juntas un rato hasta que el cansancio le ganó a la bruja, y quedó dormida junto a la cuna.

Horas después sintió la presencia de Harry muy cerca y luego una cobija sobre los hombros. Sonrió al recibir un beso en la frente.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó adormilada, refiriéndose a la fiesta.

Harry olía a vino —Temo que sí, amor mío.

Ella se acomodó mejor en la mecedora —Disfruta. Yo me quedo con Terry.

Lo escuchó salir de la recámara y esperó a que el sueño la llevara de nuevo. Sin embargo, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que mientras durmió su cerebro estuvo haciendo cuentas y suposiciones. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el curso de sus pensamientos.

Miró a Terry. Al portarretratos de los Potter. Al giratiempo que dejó junto a la lámpara.

—Soy un genio —susurró emocionada.

Por supuesto, nadie mejor que ella sabía la cantidad de leyes que estaba por quebrar y los riesgos elevadísimos que estaba tomando. Pero igual, nadie mejor que ella podía calcular todo para que saliera limpio.

Se enderezó para ponerse a afinar cuentas. Horas pasaron, el escándalo de la fiesta a lo lejos se fue apagando, hasta el punto que la música era tenue y las conversaciones se notaban entre pocas personas.

Repasó sus apuntes más de treinta veces. Ensayó cada posibilidad en su cabeza.

Finalmente, agarró a Terry, se colgó el giratiempo y desapareció hacia el callejón Diagon.

. . .

Hace seis años Hermione leyó en un archivo del Ministerio que la famosa Lily Potter llevó al más famoso niño que vivió por un helado a Florean Fortescue, precisamente el veinticinco de diciembre de mil novecientos ochenta. Fue, en su momento, un dato curioso que tomó con gracia para comentárselo a su esposo. No mencionó, por supuesto, que también fue el último avistamiento de la pelirroja. Seguro después se escondió con James, hasta su asesinato.

Ni siquiera tenía sentido que existiera ese archivo. Ese día Lily era una Auror más, sin fama ni renombre, disfrutando de un helado con su bebé. Pero por alguna razón alguien se tomó la molestia de conservar esa información, y ahora Hermione la usó a su favor.

Viajar en el tiempo era una experiencia adictiva. En segundos podías observar los cambios sociales que tardaron años en suceder. El callejón Diagon parecía inamovible en cuanto a arquitectura, pero la gente que paseaba en sus adoquines vestía muy diferente entre cada generación. El brinco temporal duró casi dos minutos: treinta y cinco años al pasado.

Hermione salió de la burbuja mágica que creó el giratiempo. Terry miró curioso, desde su cobijita, el extraño lugar al que su madre lo llevó.

—Harry no me lo perdonará —musitó comenzando a caminar.

Su esposo y ella habían acordado que no sacarían al bebé hasta que cumpliera seis meses, y entonces decidirían a dónde y por qué. Cameron opinó que estaba rayando en la sobreprotección. La situación, empero, iba más allá de lo normal, así que Hermione no se arrepintió. Lo que sí, remiró cada esquina de la calle con cautela, sabiendo que ese año era una época convulsa en la comunidad mágica. Afortunadamente el periódico de ese día no informó de algún ataque a Diagon, lo que provocaba cierta tranquilidad en la castaña.

Llegó a Florean con el sol en la frente. Era medio día. En la terraza del _parlour_ estaban un par de familias y una joven pelirroja jugando con su hijo.

Lily y Harry.

 _Ugh_ , ver a su esposo como un bebé era extraño.

Entró y pidió su helado favorito… sólo para descubrir que aún no existía. Pidió el primero que vio en la vitrina, desesperada.

—Es una gran idea ese sabor —dijo Florean muy sonriente—, quizá lo añada al menú.

—Sería fantástico —respondió intentando no gritar por la primera paradoja que ya había creado.

Salió a la terraza y sin miramientos se sentó en la mesa de Lily.

Hermione se sorprendió de verla tan joven. Quiso preguntarle en qué estaba pensando para ser madre a los veinte años y a la mitad de una guerra, pero se contuvo. No tenía caso ni era su deber hacerlo. La pelirroja era de rostro firme, no tan delicado como alguna vez la imaginó, cabello lacio a los codos en un rojo carmín que resaltaba su piel blanca. Traía el uniforme de Auror de la época. Era muy bella, aunque eso era de conocimiento público, y sus ojos tenían el mismo esmeralda del que Hermione se enamoró años atrás.

—Oh, buenas tardes —saludó curiosa por la imprevista aparición de la castaña. Pareció relajarse al ver a Terry.

Hermione sonrió, intentando ignorar a bebé–Harry porque era demasiado incómodo y tóxico para su vida sexual.

—¿Madre primeriza?

Lily miró con amor a bebé–Harry —Sí. Está resultando más fácil de lo que creí.

—Te envidio. Con Terry todo parece complejo y lleno de consecuencias.

—Siempre quise ser mamá, así que estoy viviendo el sueño.

—Yo no estaba tan segura al inicio, aunque no me arrepiento —puso su helado en la mesa y comenzó a comer.

La otra bruja sonrió con una sencillez y carisma que seguramente fue la razón por la que dos hombres se enamoraron tan profundamente de ella.

—Soy Lily Potter, mucho gusto. Y él es mi hijo Harry.

Estrechó la mano —¿Cómo te va con el trabajo de Auror?

—Cansado —confesó—. Estoy pensando en hacer una especialidad en pociones. Creo que no me quiero dedicar a esto mucho más tiempo.

Hermione no pudo evitar ver a bebé–Harry. Oh, era adorable, maldita sea.

—Un hijo te pone en perspectiva la vida, ¿cierto?

—De muchas maneras y formas.

Siguieron comiendo el helado. La castaña vio los adornos navideños colgados en la terraza y la fina capa de nieve que había en el barandal y el piso. ¿Cómo decirle a Lily que Harry sobrevivirá sin afectar la línea temporal?

—Los días así son cada vez menos frecuentes —dijo de pronto la Auror—. No sé cuándo volveré a estar aquí.

Hermione la miró triste, sabiendo la verdad —¿Te marchas de viaje? —preguntó para ayudar a mantener su secreto.

Lily pareció darse cuenta de sus palabras y asintió veloz —Sí, un viaje familiar —sus ojos verdes se pusieron en Terry—. Tu hijo es hermoso. Me recuerda un poco a…

—A veces me pregunto cómo crecerá —interrumpió, temerosa de que la inteligente pelirroja desbaratara el tiempo—. Quisiera tener el poder para garantizar su felicidad. Deseo que mi hijo crezca y conozca cada detalle de la vida. Es lo más importante para mí.

Eso causó una reacción curiosa en Lily —¿Sabes cuánto he pensando lo mismo? Será un asunto maternal —soltó una encantadora risa.

La risa de Harry.

—¿Crees que tu hijo se vuelva Auror?

—Oh, espero que no —replicó meciendo al pequeño de ojos verdes—. Seguro James, mi esposo, lo impulsará para que tome esa carrera. Yo preferiría que Harry decida algo menos riesgoso.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera maestro? —preguntó cautelosa.

—Eso haría muy feliz a mi padre. Él ha sido maestro toda la vida. Que su nieto siga sus pasos sería fabuloso.

Hermione intentó no verse tan sorprendida. No tenía información sobre los abuelos de Harry, ni por parte de James ni de Lily. Ahora sabía que uno de ellos fue maestro.

—Harry podría enseñar en Hogwarts —susurró la castaña, pensando en su atractivo marido organizando sus clases.

Lily se acomodó mejor en su silla, olvidando el helado —Esa es una buena imagen. ¿Y tú? ¿A qué crees que se dedique tu hijo?

—No tengo idea. Tiene una buena mezcla de culturas a su alrededor. Podría irse por una carrera mágica o muggle.

—Qué maravilla, ¡todos deberían tener esa oportunidad! Es tan injusto que la comunidad mágica quiere que los hijos de muggles olvidemos nuestras raíces.

—¿Y por qué creen que los hijos de magos no se interesarían en alguna carrera muggle?

—¿Verdad?

Siguieron discutiendo eso un buen rato. Las brujas debatieron sobre política, educación, cultura muggle y demás. Hermione no se había divertido así en mucho tiempo.

—Oh, quiero hacer esto más seguido. Tenemos que volvernos a reunir —dijo Lily entre risas—, ¿sabes cuánto he intentado explicarle esto a James?

Hermione también reía —Lo mismo me pasa con mi marido. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan densos?

—Por lo que me has dicho, seguro si los presentamos se llevan de maravilla.

Siguieron bromeando hasta que bebé–Harry comenzó a llorar. El escándalo asustó a Terry, quien también se puso a llorar.

Hermione observó divertida las expresiones de ambos. El parecido familiar era obvio.

Ambas madres se dedicaron a calmar a sus hijos.

—No quiero irme… de viaje —confesó Lily—. No sé cuánto tiempo será. Estaremos únicamente los tres, y aunque amo con locura a mi esposo, extrañaré interactuar con otras personas. Algunos amigos podrán visitarnos, pero son más cercanos a James que a mí.

—Son tiempos difíciles —fue todo lo que dijo Hermione.

Lily siguió arrullando a su hijo, con los ojos verdes perdidos en las luces navideñas que colgaban del _parlour_ —Yo tenía un amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Pero como dices, son tiempos difíciles, y nuestra amistad no sobrevivió. A veces me pregunto si algún día volveremos a vernos.

—La vida da muchas vueltas.

—Todo puede pasar —su voz se rompió—. Todo… incluso perder lo que más amas.

Hermione la tomó de la mano —Cuéntame qué más quisieras que Harry viva cuando crezca.

Eso compuso un poco a la pelirroja —Espero que sea el mejor de su generación en Hogwarts. No lo dejaré ignorar sus estudios por Quidditch.

Uy, mal Harry del futuro.

—¿Qué más?

—Me gustaría que salga con algunas personas antes de decidirse casar. Quiero que experimente.

Cho, Ginny y la estúpida secretaria de Kinglsey… Buen Harry del futuro.

—¿Quieres que tenga hijos?

Lily soltó una carcajada —Eso me haría abuela, ¿no? Soy muy joven. No lo sé. Quiero que sea feliz. Soltero, casado, con o sin hijos. Lo más importante es que encuentre su felicidad. Que… viva.

—Vivirá. Sé que harás todo en tu poder para asegurarte de eso.

La determinación en su voz fue sorprendente.

—Gracias —la miró curiosa—. En realidad, gracias por esta tarde. Me ha tranquilizado mucho.

—Fue un verdadero placer.

—Te digo lo mismo —sonrió encantadora—. Sé que tú también harás todo en tu poder para asegurarte que Terry crecerá feliz.

Lágrimas se juntaron en las pestañas de Hermione —Gracias.

Lily revisó su vaso de helado —Lo dejé derretir. Consecuencias de una buena conversación.

—Así es —le mostró su helado derretido.

—Es hora de que me marche. Le prometí a James que regresaría a empacar. Mañana nos vamos de viaje.

Hermione asintió —Disfruta mucho a tu esposo y a tu hijo. Yo también me tengo que ir, así que vamos juntas.

La pelirroja se levantó. Mientras tomaba el bolso y la cobija de Harry, se dio cuenta de algo. Salieron del _parlour_.

—Yo me voy por acá —dijo la castaña.

—Espera, no me dijiste tu nombre —comentó Lily apenada—. La pasé tan bien que casi dejé escapar ese detalle. Quiero buscarte cuando vuelva de mi viaje. Sé que podemos ser buenas amigas.

Hermione apretó a Terry en su pecho. Se lamió los labios antes de hablar.

—Soy Hermione Jane Granger. Mi esposo es Harry James Potter.

Lily dio un paso atrás.

Quedaron en silencio. La castaña sacó de su bolsillo el giratiempo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Vine a decirte que todo salió bien. Él es feliz.

Pasó un largo momento. La gente caminaba junto a ellas, indiferente. El frío aumentó con el sol a punto de desaparecer tras las montañas lejanas.

—¿Conseguí protegerlo? —musitó con la voz quebrada.

—Lo salvarás.

Lily soltó un sollozo de alivio —Por todos los… Gracias. Oh, gracias, gracias… temía que…

—Olvida ese miedo. Él crecerá en un gran hombre y será feliz. Lo prometo.

La pelirroja escondió su rostro en la cobija de bebé–Harry, llorando. Hermione esperó a que se calmara.

—Valdrá la pena… mi plan funcionará —dijo al fin, mirando con decisión a la castaña.

—Y el resto de su vida estaré yo para seguirlo protegiendo —respondió.

Lily, entre lágrimas, sonrió —Te creo.

—Es momento de que me marche.

—Gracias por venir.

Hermione activó el giratiempo. Antes de desaparecer alcanzó a escuchar a la otra bruja decir: " _Realmente habríamos sido buenas amigas"._

. . .

En cuanto llegó en su tiempo se transportó al cuarto de su hijo, en la casa Potter.

Harry entró asustado, al siguiente segundo.

—Sentí… creí… Por un momento su presencia desapareció —dijo.

Hermione se giró para esconder sus lágrimas y acostar a Terry en la cuna —No te preocupes, aquí estamos.

—Quizá me pasé de vino. Los últimos invitados acaban de irse. Estaba limpiando un poco el salón. ¿Tienes hambre? Haré el desayuno… ¿Estás bien?

Ella lo miró agitada —¿Sí eres feliz, verdad?

—Claro que sí —replicó jovial—. ¿Te hice pensar lo contrario? Oh, no, tu papá te contó… No hay prisa, amor, no quiero presionarte. Si no quieres tener otro hijo está bien.

Hermione comenzó a reír —¿Qué? ¿Le dijiste a mi papá que quieres más hijos?

—¿Por qué nunca puedo quedarme callado? Olvidemos esto, ¿te parece?

—No, no, ¿cómo que quieres más… ¡Harry!

Su esposo la levantó en brazos, girando en la recámara. Ella lo abrazó, riendo.

—Navidad, ¡dulce navidad! —canturreó el moreno, ignorando los reclamos de su esposa. Se inclinó para besarla, callándola.

Al separarse Hermione recorrió con sus manos el cabello negro del mago —¿Y si vamos a la cama y discutimos _a profundidad_ esa idea de tener más hijos?

Harry rozó su nariz con la de ella —Suena como un excelente plan.

Sin bajar a la castaña caminó fuera de la habitación. Antes de salir Hermione alcanzó a ver el retrato de los Potter y sonrió tranquila.

—Oh, espera, decidí que hoy regreso a trabajar —dijo intentando bajarse de los brazos de su esposo.

—¿Ya me vas a ir a engañar otra vez? No, no, no, primero me cumples a mí, luego al Ministerio.

—Pero…

Volvió a besarla.

Hermione suspiró —¡Bien! Iré mañana al Ministerio.

—¡Milagro navideño!

Entre risas por fin cerraron la puerta. Lo que sea que les depare el futuro, la joven madre supo que saldría bien.

 **Finalizado, 25 de diciembre de 17**


End file.
